So Delicious
by Farawen
Summary: The Naruto gang visits a karaoke bar, and the only song available is Fergalicious. Under the influence of Red Bull, everyone makes up their own version. First up is Gaara. Special appearance by Akatsuki.
1. Intro, Gaaralicious

_**I suggest listening to the song **_**Fergalicious_ before reading this fic. I'd like to give a shoutout to Diaphanous-Horizons for letting me spazz and sing my versions of the song while we watched POTC2, which inspired this fic. _**

**_Fergalicious (c) Fergie_**

**_Naruto characters (c) the naruto people_**

* * *

"Party, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. He and the gang were heading out for a night on the town. 

"Where are we going?" Asked Sakura, anxious to get to a restaurant and sit next to Sasuke.

"Karaoke!" exclaimed Ino and Lee. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino all groaned simultaneously. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Leia. "I'm guessing _you_ planned this?"

"C'mon, it's summer! We need to celebrate." Leia was taking the lead. "It'll be fun, trust me." The group entered a small bar with a sign that flashed _KONOHA KARAOKE _and sat at the counter.

"Wait, we're minors…" stated Gaara. "How did we get in?"

"Oh, this bar doesn't serve alcohol…" grinned Kiba.

"Excuse me; Miss, could we get some Red Bulls over here?" Leia was waving at a pretty waitress carrying a tray of energy drinks.

"Sure, comin' up!"

In about five minutes she returned with several cans of Red Bull and slid them down the bar.

"Cheers!" Lee raised his can and everyone followed. Leia, Kiba and Naruto chugged theirs while Gaara nervously sipped.

"It's green…will this make me grow an extra head?" Shikamaru grimaced at his drink.

"My brain just went _ping_…" Gaara stated. He started twitching and feeling spontaneous.

_Ladies and Gentlemen: Due to spontaneous combustion, the only karaoke track available is Fergie's _Fergalicious_. As an apology for the inconvience, all drinks will be free of charge. _

"Aww man! I was looking forward to singing _Simple and Clean,_" Lamented Sakura. She was planning to dedicate it to Sasuke. Now what would she do?

"Sweet, free Red Bull!" Naruto was so excited he ordered two more and passed one to Gaara, who popped the tab and chugged it. He officially was hooked.

_Attention Customers: We will now start our karaoke competition. We will select the order by random seating._

"How can we have a competition with just one song?" Inquired Shino.

_Will the person sitting at the farthest left seat at the bar please approach the mike. _

Gaara looked at his seat. "Her left or my left?" he asked Ino, who shrugged.

_Will the red-headed kid with the huge sand gourd please approach the mike._

"Yurr left, Gaala." Slurred Lee, now completely drunk on caffeine and artificial sugar.

Gaara chugged another Red Bull, there was no way he was doing this sane. The music began to play and he felt the groove. Instead of singing the lyrics, He belted his own version...

_Gaaralicious definition make the sand go loco  
they want to kill or harm me but my ichibi tells them "No-o"  
You can't slay me, you can't graze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I kill 'em_

_cuz they hurt me without reason._

_Gaaralicious (so delicious)_

_But I'm not really that malicious.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All my victims, they ain't grand.  
I blow sand (fwoom)  
That traps them in a rock, rock.  
And others flee the block just to avoid what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _

_So delicious (what I got, got)  
So delicious (It traps them in a rock, rock)  
So delicious (they run away from what I got)  
I'm Gaaralicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

The caffeinated crowed cheered as Gaara began to breakdance. Kiba whistled and drummed on the counter. Sasuke just stared in horror and poured his Red Bull into a potted plant sitting on the bar, which withered instantly. There was no way he was going up there.

* * *

_**the next chapters will go faster, I promise...  
**_

_**plz review :3**_


	2. Kibalicious

_**w00! next part. I dun own Fergilicious or the Naruto gang, but I will someday. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

The song ended and Gaara moonwalked back to his seat. Naruto high-fived him and they ordered another round of Red Bull. 

_Our next contestant will be seat number 5 at the bar. Please make your way to the mike._

"WOOOOOOO!" Kiba howled as he did a Rocky-esque run towards the stage. He had consumed about five cans of Red Bull during Gaara's karaoke.

"PUMP IT!" He punched his fist in the air and tore open his shirt, much to the pleasure of the girls. The music began and he shook his ass to the rhythm

_Kibalicious definition make fangirls go loco  
Have a dog named Akamaru, we are bonded just like velcro.  
Teamed with Shino and Hinata  
It ain't easy, It ain't sleazy.  
The fans, they are just crazy.  
Glomp me like I'm Vic Mignogna._

_Kibalicious_

_(so delicious)_

_I'm only a little pretentious. _

_And if you was suspicious,  
the rumors aren't that bad,_

_I ain't mad (craaaaazy)  
unlike yo momma or yo dad.  
And girls are lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (im hot, hot)_

_So delicious (girls line up on the block, block)_

_So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)_

_I'm Kibalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

Every girl in the room squealed so loudly that the floor shook. Kiba was smirking and dancing, while they begged for more.

"Ugh, that guy has such an ego, I'll tell you…" Sasuke said to Leia, but she wasn't listening. Instead, she was waving a wad of cash.

"KIBA! TWENTY BUCKS IF YOU TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!"

Sasuke faceplanted on the counter. The song ended and Kiba made his way back to the counter, still shirtless. The girls in the crowd were still cheering and demanding an encore, but it was against the rules to go twice.

The door opened and Hinata peered nervously in.

"Hi…um, I'm looking for some friends and…."

"HEY, HINATA!" Naruto waved from the counter, he had switched from Red Bull to water. "We're over here!"

Hinata waved back and turned bright red. She sat between Sakura and Ino to avoid passing out.

_Next up is seat 3 at the counter. Please make your way to the mike._

"No."

"C'mon, Sasuke! It'll be fun…" Leia elbowed him.

"No. I refuse. There is no way-"

"Pwetty pweeze?" She flashed him her kitty eyes.

"NO!"

"Do it or I'll tell everyone about your Sailor Pluto fanshrine!"

"Fine…" He grumbled and made his way towards the stage.

* * *

_**HAH! I'm making you wait for Sasuke's rendition.**_

_**plz review!**_


	3. Uchihalicious

**_Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this .o. Thanks so much!_**

**_I dun own Fergalicious or the Naruto gang_**

* * *

Sasuke reluctantly got up from the stool and dragged himself to the stage. He refused to drink Red Bull, for obvious reasons.

"Okay, before I begin: Leia, you suck."

Leia pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tounge, waving a Sailor Pluto snapshot to make sure he didn't miss a verse.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started singing.

_Sasukelicious definition make the girls go loco  
They want to kiss and glomp me, the reason I don't know-oh.  
I have a goal, a certain man.  
It ain't easy, It ain't sleazy.  
I need to kill my brother  
and repopulate my clan._

_Sasukelicious (so delicious)  
Itachi is pernicious.  
And if you are so curious..._

_To achieve this, I won't mock ya,  
I throw chakra (chidoriiiiiii)  
That freaks out even Gaara.  
Orochimaru's down the block to take over what I've got (Sha, rin, ga, an)  
_

_So delicious (chidori-ii)  
So delicious (it freaks out Akatsuki-ki)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Sasukelicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

As he kept singing, he got more enthusiastic and bobbed his head a little bit. Ino and Sakura cheered as Shikamaru dawned his patented WTF expression.

As the cheering died down, a pair of red eyes shot through the crowd.

"Foolish little brother, that was pathetic."

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing here?' Sasuke leapt off the stage and activated his sharingan.

"Easy, I'm not going to kill you. Akatsuki has the night off." Itachi gestured toward a booth at the back. Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame were giggling like high school girls; the floor littered with Red Bull cans.

"I see you aren't drinking…"

"Of course not, the stuff tastes like fluoride."

_Will the scary man with red eyes standing next to the previous contestant please make his way to the mike_

"That's me. Now, see how a _true_ Uchiha does karaoke…"

_Itachilicious definition, people think im loco  
I murdured the Uchihas to see how far I could go-o.  
Sasuke saw me, was spared by me.  
It ain't easy, It ain't sleazy.  
I had reason, so you know.  
So he could kill me with Mangekyo._

_Itachilicious (so delicious)  
With Shisui I was quite merciless.  
Yeah ANBU was suspicious,  
so I said it wasn't homicide.  
it was suicide (blub)  
Last night he drowned himself and died.  
Sasuke was peerin' round the door, his kind nii-san was no more. (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (homici-ide)  
So delicious (they couldn't stop me if they tri-ied)  
So delicious (now my brother's torn insi-ide)  
I'm Itachilicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

The Akatsuki table squealed and Tobi started crying.

"Itachi, that's horrible! How could you?" he sobbed.

"I did it because Shisui stole the last Klondike bar."

"Couldn't you just have a chipwich?" Deidara shrugged.

"Um…it's a little late for that, no?"

Itachi and Kisame high-fived each other. Sasuke moped and made his way back to the counter. He picked up an empty can of Red Bull sitting next to Kiba and began reading the ingredients.

"Hey, Leia, what is antiemodroxilate?"

"It's a concentrated form of caffeine that suppresses emo tendencies." Leia was sipping on her Red Bull "and you look like you could use some. Excuse me, Rika, could we get another round, please?"

Rika gave Leia a thumbs-up and served them two Red Bulls.

"A little tip: don't let people know you're on a first-name basis with the bartender" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Shut up and drink it" said Leia. The two toasted and gulped their Red Bulls.

* * *

_**waves pocketwatch back and forth**_

_**you are getting sleeeeepy...**_

_**you will reviewwwww...**_

_**reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww...**_


	4. Hinatalicious

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

Hinata was on her third Red Bull and feeling very talkative. She finally had the courage to talk to Naruto.

"So Naruto, how was your last mission?"  
"It sucked, all I did was chase Tora the Cat and get maimed in the process."

"Oh, that stinks. Hey, did I miss Kiba do his karaoke?"

"Yeah, he had to stop when girls were shoving 5 dollar bills down his pants."

_Second seat on the left, you're up! Please make your way to the mike._

"Psst…Does Hinata even know the song?" whispered Sakura to Shino.

"She's had so much Red Bull, I don't think it matters…" He had consumed about four.

_Hinatalicious def-,_

_Hinatalicious def-,  
Hinatalicious def-  
Hinataicious definition Neji drives me crazy.  
He always talks down to me, ("It's Destiny")  
though I'm from the head family,  
I'm the H to the I, N, A, the T, the A,  
And no other kunoichi works as hard as moi.  
_

_Hinatalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious.  
I'll practice my own techniques even during missions  
Naruto's my witness (oooh, wee.)  
I put teammates on rock, rock  
Kicked Neji's ass down the block, cuz he doubted what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (Kicked Neji's ass down the block, block)  
So delicious (Cause he doubted what I got)  
Hinatalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

The crowd cheered and Shino jumped from his seat and seized the mike.

_  
H to the I to the N A T A - girl, you're strong,_

_H to the I to the N A T A – I ain't wrong  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, go Hinata!_

Hinata broke out dancing like a slutty R&B star and Shino did the robot. The music faded and the crowd went wild.

"GO HINATA!" Naruto cheered. She blushed.

"Her dance was sexier than mine…" Kiba pouted.

Hinata took her seat, embarrassed.

"Hinata, that was so cool!" Naruto playfully smacked her on the shoulder.

"Um…I think I drank too much Red Bull." Hinata turned bright red and ran towards the bathroom.

"Sheesh, she only had three."

Kiba and Shino stared at each other, knowing the real reason Hinata ran for the hills.

* * *

_**Okay, it's not as good as my other ones... but YOU try making Hinata rap. **_

_**Leave a message of who YOU want to see next :3**_


	5. Shikalicious, Nejilicious

**Naruto (c) the Naruto people  
Fergalicious (c) the Black Eyed Peas**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"You know, I never wanted to be a ninja anyway…" Sasuke had guzzled down 10 Red Bulls in 10 minutes, and now he was going off about his childhood to Leia, who was trying really hard to pay attention.

"Yeah, I never wanted to do you know…ninja stuff. I wanted to be a chimneysweep, like Dick Van Dyke in that movie with the flying Nanny! She was so cool. Made me want to fly around on an umbrella and jump into drawings…She was the best."

"Sasuke, are you drunk?"

"Nah, well, maybe…this antiemowhatsit stuff really hits the spot. RISA-"

"-Rika" Leia corrected.

"Right, Rikka, gemme another Bull please"

Rika was cleaning bar glasses. "Sorry, Raven-hair, gotta cut you off for a while. You've exceeded the drinking limit for now, have some water."

"SHWA?! GIMMEH TEH BULLZ ILL DRINK EM! I AINT DRIVIN'…ugh, I don't feel so good." Sasuke ran out of the bar with one hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sorry, he's a first timer…" Leia placed a 20$ bill in Rika's tip jar and ran out the door

Leia smelled something foul around the corner. Low and behold, Sasuke was puking into a trashcan. She heard him gasp "I….HATE….YOU" between upchucks.

"Shut it, frat boy, let me hold your hair back."

She pulled back Sasuke's hair and clutched his scalp while he pulled an exorcist.

The two walked back to the bar. Well, Leia walked. Sasuke was sort of in a sugar-crash limp. They sat back down and Shikamaru had just started his turn at the mike.

_Shikalicious definition working drives me loco. _

_Although I like Temari the fans set me up with Ino. _

_They could see me, they can't squeeze me. _

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. _

_Don't have a reason why I tease 'em. _

_Girls are just too troublesome. _

_Shikalicious  
Women are incommodious.  
when they get suspicious,  
They just dish all kinds of crap  
so I nap (zzzzzzzzzzzz)  
as they fight with rocks, rocks.  
I'll be napping down the block while they brawl over what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _

_ So delicious (they just dish crap, crap)  
So delicious (when they do I nap, nap)  
So delicious (it seems all they do is yap)  
I'm Shikalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) _

Ino rolled her eyes as the rest of the crowd cheered. Shikamaru made his way back to his seat. Neji was doing his best Elrond impression for TenTen, who was flirtatiously sipping her Red Bull. Neji's was about half empty, but you could tell the carbonation was going to his head.

_Seat #11, you're up! _

"Good luck!" TenTen slapped him on the back.

"I don't need luck, destiny has already said that I will kick karaoke ass."

The music began playing and Neji started swaying back and forth to his own groove.

_Nejilicious def-  
Nejilicious def-  
Nejilicious definition my destiny's quite hazy.  
Naruto thinks it's bogus, when we fought he called me crazy!  
I'm the N to the E J I, yeah I'm da man  
who can read you like a book with my byakugan  
I'm Nejilicious (so delicious)  
My skills are vicious  
I was the number one rookie, my fate was auspicious  
Gai's my witness (oooh, wee)  
but now my fate's on rock, rock  
Cuz Sasuke took my rookie spot before I even had a shot (four, tres, two, uno) _

Shikamaru was snoring loudly at the counter, while Ino shook him hard to wake him up.

_  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you believe in destiny,  
You should get some patience.  
Or else your fortune will sway.  
Otherwise it's tasty, tasty,  
It'll be laced with lacey.  
Fate's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy. _

_  
_The crowd cheered and Neji winked at Sasuke, who was about to throw up yet again.

* * *

**Review plz!**

**also, tell me who you want to see sing next! your reviews give me all sorts of wacky ideas**


	6. Sakura um, licious?

**Naruto (c) Kishimoto**  
**Fergalicious (c) Fergie...or, whoever owns it**

**enjoy :3**

* * *

At the counter, Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other. 

"Stupid Ino-pig, why did _she_ have to be here?" whispered Sakura furiously to Naruto, interrupting his conversation with Hinata about bloodlines.

"Just ignore her, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, as he ordered three Red Bulls for himself, Sakura and Hinata. Meanwhile, Ino was trying to wake up Shikamaru, but to no avail.

_Seat 3, you're up! Please make your way to the microphone._

"That's me! Wish me luck, Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura, practically skipping her way to the stage. The music began.

_Sakulicious definition Sasuke makes me loco.  
Fighting Ino over him shows it's deeper than you know-oh  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
We got reasons why we tease Him.  
We are rivals through the seasons._

Sasuke stared. _"Tease me? as if"_ he thought.

_Sakulicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
But what makes me suspicious,  
Rock Lee's love ain't fictitious.  
He blows kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That knock me down like rocks, rocks.  
And he'd be training down the block to impress what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

"Ugh, that skank! I'll tell you, she has problems!" Ino complained to a passed out Shikamaru, who was snoring loudly.

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (Kisses put me on rock, rock)  
So delicious (Lee wants me for what I got)  
I'm Sakulicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

"That's it!" Ino stood up. "I'm getting tired of this."

She stormed up to the stage and seized the microphone from Sakura. Shikamaru woke up, and tried to stop her, but it was too late.

_All the time I turn around Sakura's gathered round always  
looking Sasuke up and down looking at my man!  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't losin' to you now,  
billboard brow, Sakura__, try and beat me if you can.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
and I keep on repeating how you don't have a chance.  
But you once did tell, when we were little, we're rivals.  
'Cause of Sasuke._

_Delicious (Inolicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
The sh-t with Shika is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
But I am training round the clock just to prove what I got (clock, clock, clock)_

"GO INO!" screamed Kiba. Shikamaru murmured about troublesome women and ordered another Red Bull. The crowed cheered as Ino passed the mike back to Sakura, tossed her hair and left the stage in triumph.

"Who knew Ino could rap? She isn't bad." shrugged Sasuke. Sakura, who had taken her seat, was pissed and glared at Ino, who had taken a seat next to Leia. The two were chatting about the time Neji did the chicken dance after a few cups of coffee.

* * *

**leave me a review of who you want to sing next! remember, your feedback gives me all sorts of crazy ideas!**


	7. Narulicious, Orolicious

**I'm running out of words that end in -ious!! I'm so desperate I had to resort to yaoi! (nothing against yaoi, I just suck at writing it.)  
**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fergalicious (c) Fergie**

* * *

Everything was going great. Hinata could finally talk to Naruto, Ino totally owned Sakura in a fergalicious face-off and girls were still throwing themselves at Kiba. Naruto had taken center stage and began singing 

_Narulicious definition I'll be Hokage someday,  
As long as I can prove myself, and not get owned by Sasuke!  
You can't beat me, you can't cheat me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
Cause I got Kyuubi deep inside me  
You can't beat a Jinchuriki  
Narulicious (so delicious)-_

Just then, the lights flickered and everything went quiet. The door burst open and there stood Kabuto with a battering ram, and Orochimaru trailing behind.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA! I DID IT!" squealed Kabuto, hugging the battering ram and trying to make love to it.

"Idiot, I'm over HERE!"

Kabuto turned and squinted. "Oh, sorry Orochimaru-sama! My vision's been a little off since Gin hit me in the eye with a boomerang and broke my glasses."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "_If he wasn't so good in the sack, he'd be totally worthless,_" he thought.

Thunder cackled in the backround and fog filled the room. Itachi glanced over and saw Kabuto pouring hot water on a brick of dry ice, fanning it towards his master.

"Poser," Itachi whispered to Kisame.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE ME, THE LEGENDARY OROCHIMARU?"

Everyone looked around, twiddled their thumbs, whistled, pretended to look in their purses, anything to avoid eye contact.

"Oro, old chap!" sounded a raspy voice from the corner.

"Voldemort! Great to see you!!" Oro glided over to the table where his fellow villan sat, giggling.

Kabuto ran towards the two snakes, "My Lord! It's good to see you alive-"

"Kabuto…" Oro beckoned towards his bitch.

"I didn't tell you to leave your post…"

Kabuto sulked back to the brick of dry ice and continued making fog. The two villans gossiped until Naruto finished his song, and it was Orochimaru's turn. He stood up, moonwalked through the fog and hopped on the stage. The music began to play and he banged his head.

_Orolicious definition: I need Sasuke's body  
for Immortality, and his ability. Also he's quite a hottie  
You can't catch me, you can't snatch me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I need 'im.  
Konoha, I will get even._

_Orolicious (so delicious)  
My jutsu may be dangerous.  
But even if it's risky,  
Sasuke just makes me frisky  
He's so tasty (yummm)  
He puts me on rock, rock.  
And I'll be waiting down the block to take over what he's got (sha, rin, ga, an)_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (He puts me on rock, rock.)  
So delicious (I wanna taste of what he's got)  
I'm Orolicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

"_Mental images…too scarring,"_ Sasuke screamed like a little girl and ran into the men's bathroom. A few hyper girls shouted "YAOI!" and threw Voldemort onto the stage. The two villains started making out as the girls cheered. The guys stared in horror.

"Orochimaru-sama, I thought what we had was special!" sobbed Kabuto, tears in his eyes, still fanning the dry ice.

* * *

**leave a review of who you want to go next!!**


	8. Finale: Raptacular!

**Here it is, the finale of my most popular fic. Thanks you guys for making So Delicious a cracktastic success!!**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, seeing as some idiot smashed the karaoke machine during a stage dive, we will have to shut down the competition. Please, enjoy your Red Bull!" The intercom sounded. The bargoers were keeping themselves entertained, however, not about to leave just yet. Naruto jumped up on the counter with a microphone and screamed:

"_YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!"_

"Huh?" The crowd was a little confused.

"_Naruto will tell ya, I got a new dance for y'all called the Rasengan!_"

_YOUUUUUUUUUU!!_

_You gotta crank that chakra three times for me…_

…_OHHHHHHHHH!!!_

"Dear God, don't tell me the author has moved onto ANOTHER annoying song to torture us with…" Sasuke banged his head on the counter. If he had to sing Soulja boy or anything similar, he was leaving.

"Lighten up, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped up next to Naruto, pulling Hinata and Ino with her as Naruto began to rap like a sixteen year old idiot obsessed with whores (eheheh, soulja boy fans, don't kill the poor author -cowers-)

_Uzumaki Naruto!_

_I eat Ramen from a bowl!_

_I gather my cha-kr-a_

_And RASENGAN that ho!_

_Now watch me!  
YOUUUU!!  
throw that Rasengan!_

_YOUUU!!!_

_Throw that Rasengan!_

The whole bar doubled up and did the Rasengan. How do you do the Rasengan? Grab a partner, they hold out their hand as the other twists their hands in a sphere, about to perform Rasengan, then you sort of bop back and forth. Naruto tossed the mike to Sakura, who laughed hard and started singing.

_I'm Sakura Haruno!_

_In fanfiction I'm called a ho!_

_When I'm pissed off I don't fight…_

_I scream out "SHA-NNA-RO!"_

_Now watch me SCREAM_

_Scream that SHA-NNA-RO!_

_SCREAM!_

_Scream that SHA-NNA-RO!_

As the entire bar was screaming "SHANNARO!" Leia stabbed Sasuke with a syringe full of pure antiemodroxilate…

He jumped on the counter and seized the mike:

_Uchiha Sasuke, as you know,_

_Left to join that bitch, Oro._

_When I'm strong enough, you'll see:_

_I'll MAN-GEK-YO my bro!_

_Now watch me:_

_YOU!!!_

_Obtain Mangekyo!_

_YOU!!!_

_Obtain Mangekyo!_

Naruto chuckled nervously and stepped away from Sasuke. Sakura grabbed a kunai and started chasing Ino around with it…

"Oh ho ho, I can have some fun with this. THIS GOES OUT TO YOU, TSUNADE!" Jiraiya seized the microphone and started a different song…

_She's got those Z cup worthy breasts_

_Piggy with the PEARLS (WITH THE PEARLS)_

_The whole village remembered her_

_She fought Oro, (She fought Oro)_

_Next thing we say:_

_Will you BE San-dai-me ho-ka-ge?_

The sun began to rise as the shinobi of Konoha, the Akatsuki, and the Suna ninja began to file out of the bar, hung over, eyes bloodshot, and staggering. Deidara disappeared behind a trashcan to go puke, and Orochimaru skipped off into the sunrise with Voldemort, where they went to make little snake babies. Leia nudged Sasuke, who was turning a pale shade of green.

"Admit it, you had fun."

"No."

"C'mon, nothing's more amusing than watching Kiba do a striptease and Sasori stage dive…"

"For you, maybe."

Hinata was asleep on a park bench, her head in Naruto's lap. Come the afternoon, she wouldn't remember her night shaking it like Fergie. Ino lingered behind the exhausted partygoers and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura, we should do this more often."

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
